Where I Belong
by aznprid3
Summary: Thinking that Jason and Sonny are fighting because of her, Sam leaves and moves to Harmony! Passions Crossover.
1. Default Chapter

**Where I Belong**

**I actually started this fic before Frozen, so I thought I would post this fic here too! I hope you like!**

**Sadly, I don't own anything. Disney-ABC does...**

**Chapter 1**

_"Dear Jason, _

_I don't have the words to thank you for everything you've done for me and my daughter, but I won't be the reason you and Sonny fight or the wedge that comes between you and the family you fought so hard to save. So, pick up the pieces and start over. I'll be somewhere doing the same. _

_All my best, _

_Sam_

_Oh, P.S., Courtney wants you to call. She said it's important."_

Jason Morgan read the letter over and over again, trying to figure out why on earth Sam would move out. She wasn't a "wedge" as she put it. He needed to find her and quickly or he just might lose the family that he always wanted.

-

"Miss? Miss?"

Sam McCall was awakened by the flight attendant. Her hand instinctively went to her stomach. She sighed in relief.

"We will be landing soon in Harmony. I just thought I should let you know.", said the flight attendant.

"Thanks.", Sam replied shortly. She didn't feel like talking very much, especially after she just left Jason. Sam felt bad about just leaving a note. But it was the right thing to do. She needed to start new and Harmony was the perfect place to do just that.

-

Fox Crane left Chad's studio in a huff. All his plans to separate Chad and Whitney were failing. He needed to get his mind off of it. He was walking on the docks when he came across a very pregnant woman. She seemed to be having problems with her duffel bag. Fox had nothing better to do and decided to help.

"Excuse me miss but do you need help?", he asked politely.

"I can't get this thing to open and I need a place to stay and I'm about to have this baby any time now, so—are you laughing at me?"

Fox was amused and openly said, "Yes. Only because I think you're cute."

"How can I be "cute" if a look like a cow?", the woman said. She looked like she was ready to cry.

"Trust me, you look very beautiful even if you're pregnant.", Fox assured her. Wait a second, where did that come from? Fox was in love with Whitney. How can he think of another woman as beautiful when he's already in love with someone? Oh, but she was so beautiful.

"I'm Fox, Fox Crane.", he said pulling his hand out of his pocket.

"Sam. Sam McCall.", she smiled.

"You want to get something at the café? It's on me.", Fox said, not caring that she didn't recognize his last name and all the power he holds. All he could think about was getting to know more about Sam McCall.


	2. Chapter 2

**I still don't own anything regarding GH...

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Jason hung up the phone and sighed. It had been a week since Sam left and he couldn't find a single breadcrumb that would lead him to her. There was a knock on the door. Jason went and opened it. Sonny stood on the other side.

"I know you want to find Sam, but I really need you to handle something. I need you to make a business deal with Alistair Crane in Harmony. You already know how powerful he is and he can be useful to us. I already set up a meeting time with him.", Sonny said.

"No problem. I'm on the next flight." Jason needed a distraction. He didn't want to be worried about Sam. This was the perfect idea of getting rid of his worries.

* * *

Sam looked out the window. She couldn't stop thinking about Jason. She looked down and rubbed her stomach. "_Don't worry Lila, we'll be okay.", _she thoughtAfter a talking with Fox in the café, he had convinced her to stay at the Crane mansion. She felt guilty but he had insisted. Fox was really wonderful. He kind of reminded her of Jason. The door suddenly swung open. A blond haired woman came in. 

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was here!", she said. "Who are you? I don't think we've met before. I'm Gwen Winthrop. And you are-"

"Sam McCall.", she replied immediately. "Umm, I'm a single mother and Fox invited me to stay here."

"Fox? Well, that's surprising….", Gwen said thoughtfully. "Well, welcome to the Crane mansion and if you need any help, just ask me or my husband, Ethan. Why don't you come downstairs? I would really like to get to know you better." Sam followed Gwen. She thought Gwen was being very kind.

Gwen listed all the other residents in the mansion. Sam found out that Gwen was pregnant before, but had a stillborn, which she blames on a woman Theresa. Sam wished that that would never happen to Lila. She didn't think she could go on. By the end of Gwen's story, she had a lot of respect for her.

"Well, you've been sitting here listening to me. What's you story?", Gwen asked.

"It's really complicated. I was the mistress of Sonny Corinthos and I kind of got pregnant with his child. His right hand man, Jason Morgan, took me in and claimed that he was the father so that Sonny's family could stay together. Carly, Sonny's wife, found out anyway, but stayed with him. Jason's grandmother died and I decided to name my baby after her, Lila. And then Sonny got territorial and started to make me sign papers that would make sure that he, and he only, was our daughter's father. Jason stepped in and they started to get into fights and I really didn't want to break up the family Jason tried so hard to keep together. And you know what I just realized? I think I fell for him. I mean Jason. I can't stop thinking about him, dreaming about him. I keep referring him as the father, not Sonny. I mean, is that wrong Gwen, falling in love with one man, then falling for his best friend? Is it?", Sam finished.

"In some people's eyes, yes. But in mine, you have every right to be happy. Why don't you go back to him?", Gwen said. Sam stayed quiet and questioned herself.

Fox suddenly entered. "Hey Sam, Gwen.", he acknowledged. "Sam, you want to get dinner? I know some great places!" Sam nodded and started to get up. She felt a hand stop her.

"Think about my question. Don't throw away something you might regret.", Gwen said quietly.

Sam nodded again and left with Fox.

* * *

Jason landed in Harmony. He was all ready to meet Alistair Crane in some fancy restaurant. He couldn't care less of what he was wearing. He was sticking with jeans, black shirt, his leather coat, and Doc Martens. He walked inside and was shocked to see the person he least expected to be there. Sam. And she wasn't alone. 


End file.
